Don't Take Seth
by Seylin
Summary: Please don't take Seth. Slash. Jacob/Seth. Mpreg.


**Title**: Don't Take Seth

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Please don't take Seth.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: Slash. Jacob/Seth. Mpreg.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is also based on the lyrics of "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw.

**Dedication**: To starry_nights88, because I promised.

Don't Take Seth

"Fishing is soooo gross!" Rachael stated. She looked up from where she was painting her nails bright red to look at her brother.

"It is not," Jacob replied. "You're gross because you're a girl."

"Girls are not gross! Boys are the one's that touch frogs and worms!"

"That's because girl's are stupid and don't know what fun is."

"I'm telling!"

Jacob just stuck his tongue out at his sister's back and returned to packing his tackle box. Today was the big fishing trip his dad always took him on before the reservation school started back. They had been doing this for as long as he could remember, given he was only eight… so it wasn't that long but that didn't matter. He had been looking forward to this day for _weeks_.

Jacob had just set the tackle box by his pole on the porch when he saw a little boy walking up to his house with a fishing pole. The bobber on the end of the line was bright green and swayed when the boy took every step. He frowned, that was Seth Clearwater! Seth was two years younger than himself. Seth couldn't come on this fishing trip, that would be so uncool!

"'Bout ready Jake?" Billy questioned resting a hand on Jacob's small shoulder. He looked up as Seth got closer and looked back down at Jacob with a smile. "We can't leave him behind." Seth's father was one of Billy's best friend's; he had promised to get the boy out for a day, the look on Jacob's face was anything but thrilled. "Son, I know you don't want him to go, but someday you'll change your mind."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Why can't Embry come? Take Quil or even Paul! Take anybody you want as long as he doesn't go." Jacob grabbed hold of the edge of Billy's shirt and tugged on it pleadingly. "Take any boy in the world…" Jacob glanced at Seth who had stopped and was now watching them with a slightly sad and unsure look. "Daddy, please don't take Seth."

/

10 years later…

Jacob couldn't believe how much that day, that fishing trip, had changed his life. It turned out that Seth was a cool kid, and he practically worshiped Jacob. He bet that his father had never planned that taking Seth on that trip would change his life so much… it had been one of the things that had led Jacob to discovering that he was gay.

And when he had imprinted on Seth after phasing for the first time… well that just cemented the fact. It had been so hard not telling Seth what was going on; Seth had been so worried about him. But then Seth had phased and it had solved all their problems. Well, most of them anyway. Most of the elders didn't understand why two males would imprint on each other if the point of imprinting was to pass on the strongest genes. But the imprint could not be denied.

They both laughed as they left the only movie theater in Forks. For once they both had a night off patrols and Jacob had wanted to treat Seth. Big Daddy had just come to the Forks movie theater and since they both loved comedies they had decided to see it. They had laughed through nearly the whole thing, making out through the rest.

Jacob wrapped an arm around Seth's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Seth melted against him easily, arms wrapping around Jacob's neck as he returned the kiss. Once their kiss had broken they started the walk back to where they had left Jacob's car, having gone to eat before the movie, their fingers laced together.

Neither heard the near silent footsteps until it was too late. Seth was pulled from Jacob's grasp and into the arms of another guy wearing a mask over his face. Normally Jacob would have punched the guy right off for daring to pull Seth away from him but the gun held at Seth's temple made him freeze. Seth could have easily gotten away but even a shifter at close contact with a gun could die, so he didn't move when he felt the cold metal against his warm skin.

"If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm," the stranger growled, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. They had gone to a late showing, all the other patrons had left and the movie theater was closing. They were alone on the street except for this guy.

Seth was shaking, tears gathering in his eyes as he glanced at the gun and then at Jacob. "Jake… don't do anything stupid, please."

"I'm not baby," Jacob promised. He dug into his pocket and pulled his wallet out, it only had about twenty dollars in it but he doubted that mattered to this guy. "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit card." Jacob took the watch off his wrist and tossed it to the stranger's feet. "Here's the watch my grandpa gave me." He dug in his other pocket and pulled out the key to his car. The Volkswagen Rabbit he had rebuilt wasn't worth much, it barely got him where he needed to be, but he would gladly give it up for Seth's safety. "Here's the key to my car. Mister, give it a whirl, anything you want you got… just please, don't take Seth."

/

Same ol' Jacob… same sweet Seth… five years down the road.

None of them had known that shifters could get pregnant, though only on the full moon. It had been a shock when it had been decided that Seth's sickness was the result of him being pregnant. At first everyone had wanted him to get rid of the child; they had called it a monster… an abomination.

But Seth didn't think that. This baby… it was him and Jacob. It was perfect. It hadn't taken him long to convince Jacob that he wanted to keep the baby, raise it, love it. So they had gone to California for a weekend and gotten married. In the months after that they had gotten a small house, with the help (grudgingly) of their parents, and fixed it up so that they would be ready when the baby came.

Nine months had seemed to fly by. Before either of them knew it Seth was telling Jacob that it was time to go to Dr. Cullen. The baby was coming.

/

Carlisle stepped out of the room that he had placed Seth in for the birth. He had blood on the scrubs he kept at the house just in case something happened. The rest of his family had gone hunting the moment Jacob and Seth had appeared outside the house so he didn't have to be worried about any of them being bothered by the blood smell.

Sighing heavily he went to the living room where he had ordered Jacob to stay. It had been a fight but finally Jacob had agreed. Jacob was pacing the length of the living room when he appeared in the doorway. Jacob stopped; his heart pounding, fear and worry clear in his eyes.

"Seth? The baby?" He questioned.

"The baby's fine… but you'll have to leave…"

"What? Why!"

"Seth is fading fast… his healing abilities don't seem to be working and he's lost a lot of blood." Being the compassionate person he was, it hurt Carlisle deeply to watch Jacob hit his knees. It had been ages since Carlisle had believed in God but even he was touched by the prayer that came from Jacob's lips.

"Take the very breath you gave me…" Tears streamed from Jacob's eyes as he prayed. "Take the heart from my chest… I'll gladly take his place if you'll let me… make this my last request… _take me out of this world_… God, please don't take Seth…"

/

15 years previously…

"He's going Jacob, that's final."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest again and pouted heavily. Turning he met Seth's gaze. Seth had brown eyes, much like his own, something about them made Jacob want to melt but instead he just glared.

"Fine, he can come," he said in annoyance.

A bright smile lit up Seth's face and he bounded up to Jacob. "Thanks Jake! I promise you won't regret this! This is going to be the best day of your life!"


End file.
